Game Spies
by FirebirdPhoenix87
Summary: Based on Bloodrayne666's "Sleepover Spies". Sonic & the boys plan to spend their night with "Game Night". Unknown to them, Sally & the girls plan to spy on them & find out their secrets! Shadow/Rouge, Knux/Julie, Sonic/Sally, Silver/Blaze, Tails/Amy.
1. Preparing for Game Night

Chapter 1 - Preparing for Game Night

It was yet another sunny day in Mobotropolis. Sonic the Hedgehog was talking to Tails about a party he was thinking of throwing. "Who should we invite?" Tails asked. "Well I just called Knuckles." Sonic answered, hanging up the phone. "He says he'll be right over since there's nothing else to do after Egg-Belly tried to trick him again. I called Silver & he says he's almost done stacking the food at the store but will pick up some pizza & other food when he gets off. Shadow says that he'll think about it but if he feels like showing up he'll bring drinks."

Tails nodded then walked into his room to get his X-Box 360, along with his controllers & other stuff. Sonic did the same, moving furniture for the guests. "Alright. Now we just set this up....." Tails explained, while hooking up the internet connections. "And bingo!" Sonic gave his best friend a pat on the back after they tested the internet connection to X-Box Life. "So far so good, Tails." Sonic smirked, giving his friend a high five. Meanwhile in Station Square, Shadow was gathering up all the games he & Sonic had discussed. Of course Shadow was going to bring his favorite game "Halo 3".

"What are you doing?" Shadow looked up to see his best friend Rouge the Bat standing in the doorway of his room, her hands on her hips. "None of your business." Shadow answered, resuming packing all of his games, his X-Box 360 console, & the controllers into his sports bag. "Going on a sleepover, I see?" Rouge asked, teasing a little. "No." Shadow answered. "Then what is it?" Rouge asked. "Why would you wanna know?" Shadow asked. "It's none of your fucking business." Rouge then glared. "Fine. Have it your way." She walked out of the room but not before getting her cell phone out.

"Hey, Amy. It's Rouge. Could you do me a favor & call the girls & bring some cameras & other equipment?" "Sure." Amy answered from her home. "The boys planning some party?" Rouge giggled. "Most likely." "I'll call Sally & the others." Amy said. Rouge ended the call just when Shadow was walking out. "What are you doing?" He asked. She hid her cell phone behind her back. "Nothing." She answered in an innocent tone. Shadow gave her a suspicious look but just walked past her. "Stupid faker wants me to pick up some fucking drinks. Why couldn't he get them himself?" Shadow muttered while walking out the door to his motorcycle.

"What do you mean you don't have those games?!" Sonic yelled on his phone. "I couldn't afford them." Knuckles explained. "And I didn't have the time to get them." Sonic covered the mouth piece of the phone & mouthed "fucking dumbass" over & over while holding the phone in a death grip. "OK. Well why not try renting the games I said on a list?" Sonic asked. "I can try that." Knuckles nodded. "Alright, bye." Sonic gritted his teeth in a fake smile then hung up the phone. "Fucking Knucklehead."

Meanwhile at 6 pm, Silver's shift had finally ended & he walked out of the store, looking in his wallet to see if he had enough to get the food. After realizing he had more than enough, he called his girlfriend Blaze. "Hey, Blaze, the guys & I made some plans & I won't be home until tomorrow. OK?" "OK, Silver." Blaze assured. "I'll see you tomorrow." "OK. Love ya." Silver smiled, putting his cell phone away. But unknown to Silver, Blaze got a call from Amy earlier about the boys' plans for a possible "game night". She smirked about the idea she liked about spying on the boys. "Here comes the Game Spies, boys!" Blaze chuckled as she gathered her camera & other equipment she was asked to bring over to Amy's house.


	2. Game Night

Chapter II - Game Night

"Here's your fucking drinks, faker." Shadow grumbled as he walked in the door to Sonic's house. "Took you long enough, faker." Sonic also grumbled, tapping his foot impatiently. Shadow placed the drinks on the table while Sonic & Tails got their coats on. "Where you guys goin?" Shadow asked. "Knuckles' ride wouldn't start so we gotta pick him up." Sonic answered. "Why couldn't he just glide over here?" Shadow asked, frustrated. "That's what we told him!" Tails explained, just when Silver entered with the food. "Please tell me the party just ended." "No we just need to pick up Knucklehead cause his car won't start." Sonic explained. Silver set the pizza, chili dogs, chicken wings, tacos, chips, & dipping sauce on the other table & they all walked out. "Stupid Knucklehead jerk-off." Silver grumbled as the boys got into Tails' plane, the Tornado, & flew off to Angel Island.

However a car was parked near Sonic's house with the girls in Rouge's car. "They gone?" Sally asked, holding her iPhone & uploading the plan she was coming up with. "Yeah." Julie-Su answered. "OK here's what we're going to do." Sally explained, telling the girls what they have to do. Rouge would use her stealth to carefully place the cameras in the least expected & most concealed places, Amy would hook up the wires to the cameras, Julie-Su would set up the TV's in the attic, while Blaze & Sally hook the wires up to the TV's. "We gotta be quick. They could be back any moment." Sally explained. With a nod coming from them, they hurried out with their equipment & set up the cameras & TV's just as planned. Just when the girls had finished setting up the last camera, Rouge's sensitive ears picked up a sound of a plane landing. "They're here!!" She yelled. "Hurry up!!" Amy yelled up in the attic. Blaze & Sally tested the TVs while Julie tested the cameras in order to make sure they worked. "Got it!" Sally yelled.

The rest of the girls wasted no time rushing up the attic & closing the attic just when the boys entered, Knuckles with an embarrassed look on his face while carrying his sports bag full of his games & console. "Can't believe you, stupid ass!" Shadow growled at Knuckles. "What? I'm not a mechanic!" Knuckles explained. "Enough of this. We came here for game night." Sonic explained, getting his fully charged battery pack & placing it on his controller while the others hurried to set up their X-Boxes. Meanwhile in the attic, Blaze was a little worried. "They'll find our camera." "No they won't!" Julie hushed her. "They won't even be able to notice if you make any loud noises!" Sally hushed both of them. "So hush!" The girls were huddled up to the TV screens as they saw the boys finishing up testing the X-Box Live connection & starting the first game up: Midnight Club Los Angeles.

"Come on, Shadow, you know your sports bike is no match for my exotic ride!" Sonic boasted. "Hmph." Shadow just said as he finished upgrading his sports bike. "Guys can we just agree that all of our rides look like tuners like mine?" Tails asked. "Who needs tuners when you got muscle?" Knuckles grinned, showing off the chrome air scoop on his car. "You guys are just a bunch of pretenders." Silver shook his head. "For luxury, you'll know you've got the best car, whether you win or lose." "Shut up." Shadow grumbled while Sonic plotted a custom race course. "Alright here we go!" Sonic announced as the boys grabbed their controllers & got into the game.

"I'm going to dominate you, faker." Shadow grinned at Sonic. "Once I cross the finish line first, I'll show you who's a faker!" Sonic laughed. Once the green light flashed on the screen, the boys' cars took off like rockets. In the attic the girls were giggling & silently cheering for the boys. "No wonder why Sonic loves this game." Sally chuckled quietly. "There's no way Shadow would turn down this chance to beat Sonic." Rouge quietly added. Meanwhile in the living room, Sonic used his EMP ability to temporarily disable Shadow's bike. "AARRRGGGHHH!!!!" Shadow roared while Sonic bursted into laughter. "Hey I didn't see you using it!" Sonic explained. "Besides no one said anything about playing fair!"

Both Tails & Silver were going neck to neck on third place after Knuckles failed to use his Rage ability & crashed into a gas station, disabling his car entirely for a moment. "NOOOO!!!" Knuckles roared, almost throwing the controller at the floor. Tails then used his Zone ability to make an incredibly sharp turn with ease while Silver did the same. "Think you can beat me?" Silver taunted. "No." Tails answered. "I KNOW I can beat you!" Just when Tails finished he ignited a burst of nitrous, passing Silver's car. "Oh you son of a...." Silver grumbled while Tails cheered. Sonic then saw another turn & noticed Shadow was close to trying to pass Sonic again. Sonic used this opportunity & had Shadow's bike crash into the side of Sonic's car, causing the driver of the bike to fly off. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Shadow yelled, trying to resist the urge of jamming his controller down Sonic's throat to stop Sonic's laughing.

In the attic the girls giggled quietly when they saw Shadow being knocked off his bike....& from second place. "Shadow's cute when he's mad." Rouge quietly confessed. "You have a crush on Shadow!" Amy giggled, causing Rouge to blush. "Quiet!" Julie hushed the girls. "They'll know we're up here if you keep this up!" In the living room, Shadow was fuming when he lost to Sonic in the race but he was glad that Knuckles came in dead last. Silver was close to beating Tails but came in third place while Tails tried to beat Sonic but Sonic ended up being the winner. "IN YOUR FACE, FAKER!!" Sonic yelled triumphantly at Shadow. "IN YOUR FACE!!" Shadow just grumbled while taking a bite of his pizza while Sonic scarfed down yet another chili dog.

In the attic, the girls could smell the food & they tried to make sure they weren't drooling. "Food is making me hungry." Sally spoke. "I thought you were a vegetarian?" Amy asked, quietly. "I can't help it!" Julie added. "Ssshhh!!!" Rouge hushed the girls. "We can eat after the boys are done with game night!" "But they have more than enough food just for themselves." Blaze complained. "So what? HUSH!!" Rouge quietly hushed. "They're moving to another game!" The boys logged on to X-Box Life for yet another game, which was Fable 2, Silver's favorite.

"I hate RPG's." Shadow complained, trying to customize his character. "Oh come on, Shadow. It's not that bad." Silver chuckled. "Besides you can make any decision you want." "Really?" Shadow smirked & then, during a mission, killed the innocent villager, rather than saving him. "Shadow!" Knuckles shouted. "What?" Shadow asked, trying not to laugh. "Why did you kill him? He was going to pay you!!" "I thought it was more fun." Shadow explained. "Besides I heard you don't even get paid much for doing this stupid mission. Dumbass deserved it anyway." The others shook their heads while they each went to Westcliff to partake in the Crucible. "You're gonna love fighting here, Shadow." Sonic smirked, bumping his elbow against Shadow in a playful manner. "Do that again & you'll be eating chili dogs with your right arm instead of both." Shadow warned.

While the boys started fighting in the Crucible, the girls were quietly cheering for the boys in the attic. "Wish they would spill the secrets already." Amy impatiently replied. "I wanna know if Sonic really is shy about telling his feelings." "Hush or he won't." Sally hushed Amy. "Don't tell ME to hush, you--!" Amy quietly started but Julie stopped them. "BOTH of you hush or they'll hear us!" Just then they saw Tails looking up at the ceiling. "What was that?" Tails spoke. The girls froze. "FUCK!! He's coming!!" Sally quietly yelled when they heard Tails getting up & walking towards the attic stairs. The girls bailed & covered the TVs with a nearby blanket & dove under some old junk while Amy hid behind an old dresser due to her still-small size. When Tails peeked up & looked around, he scratched his head for a moment, shook his head, then walked back down & closed the attic.

The girls peeked up & after noticing Tails was gone, they both sighed quietly with relief. "That was a close one." Blaze spoke. "I'll say." Julie agreed. The girls moved the blanket off of the TVs & resumed their mission to spy on the boys. "This is getting boring." Amy started. "Why can't we just sneak down there & steal some of their food?" "What if they catch us?" Rouge asked. "Good point." Amy nodded. In the living room, Tails sat back down on his couch & took a sip of his drink, which Sonic had requested to Shadow earlier to bring no alcohol; only soda. "What was it?" Silver asked Tails. "It was nothing." Tails answered. "I did swear I heard something up there. Oh well." The boys resumed their game & finished the Crucible in record time.

"Man that felt good!" Shadow laughed. "Shadow, we only killed a rock troll." Knuckles explained. "Yeah but I did most of the work to it while you guys took care of those hobbe bastards!!" Shadow chuckled, pointing at Knuckles. Knuckles shook his head. After they did a few missions, with Shadow keeping making a few evil ones before they requested he would do a few more good ones, they finally moved on to yet another game which was Knuckles' favorite: The Bigs 2. "I love baseball." Tails excitedly cheered. "You're 17 & you still act like a child." Shadow rolled his eyes while Tails glared at him. Both chose their teams, customized their players, & gave their names. Sonic's as "Blue Streak" & Shadow's as "Ultimate Lifeform" were expected.

In the attic, the girls giggled again from what the boys chose for the names of the players. "Shadow always chooses that for his player." Rouge quietly whispered to the other girls. "Sonic's is always 'Blue Streak'." Sally quietly added. In the living room, Silver smiled as he started thinking of an idea. "Why don't we play truth or dare for this one?" In the attic, the girls quietly cheered. "Finally." Amy replied. "Now let's see what dirty little secrets our boys have, shall we?" Rouge asked, grinning while the other girls huddled around the TV screens yet again.


	3. Secrets Revealed

Chapter III - Secrets Revealed

The girls huddled together in the attic, their eyes glued to the TV screens, desperate to hear any of the boys' secrets. But the catch was the boys would only spill secrets if they could beat one's record or lose to that same person. Sonic & Shadow were doing a Home Run contest in the game to see who would get the most home runs. "OK Shadow. Ready for the bet?" Sonic asked. "Anything is a piece of cake, faker." Shadow grinned. "OK. Truth....or dare?" Sonic asked. "I choose dare." Shadow answered. "OK. If you cannot beat my record of 76 home runs in a row, you will....have to eat a whole slice of your least favorite pizza in one bite!"

Shadow arched his eyebrow up but smiled. "You're on!" Shadow timed his player on making the home runs. He was on a roll until he got a strike. In the end Shadow only got 72 home runs, four short of Sonic's record. "You lose, faker!" Sonic laughed at Shadow while Shadow reluctantly got up from the couch, grabbed a piece of pepperoni pizza from the box, & in one gulp managed to swallow it whole. In the attic Rouge & the girls' mouths were wide open in shock. "I didn't know he could eat a huge slice of pizza whole!" Rouge giggled. "I'd never expect him to eat the toppings he hates the most!" "Especially when he loses to Sonic." Sally added, also giggling.

"I hate pepperoni." Shadow grumbled, grabbing his controller. "Tastes like shit. But doing it was a piece of cake." Shadow grinned. "Alright. Next I choose....Silver." Silver smirked while his character in the game stepped up to the plate. "Alright, Shadow, lay it on me." "Truth or dare?" Shadow asked. "Truth." Silver answered. "OK." Shadow chuckled. "But only if you can dodge that bean ball." "What bean b--?" Silver asked but was interrupted when his character got hit by a pitch, causing the other boys to laugh hysterically. "SHADOW YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Silver yelled, furious. "Well you're too slow." Shadow explained, clutching his chest from laughing too hard. "Now....you happy that we're the only ones here?" In the attic, the girls giggled quietly, thinking about the boys having no clue they're being spied on.

"To be honest...." Silver started. "....I wish that Blaze was here." The boys' reaction was, as expected, long moans & rolling eyes. "Why do you want your girlfriend here?!" Knuckles asked. "Well I really planned to take her out to dinner." Silver explained. "I really love her & I just want to make her happy for as long as we live. Plus she plays a lot more video games than Shadow or Sonic put together." Sonic & Shadow just rolled their eyes & shook their heads from Silver's remark. But in the attic, the girls were looking at Silver then back to Blaze. "Awww!" The girls quietly replied, causing Blaze to blush. "I never knew he cared about me so much." Blaze smiled. "Shh!" Julie hushed the girls. "There's more coming!"

"OK." Silver started. "Knucklehead, you're up! Truth or dare?" Knuckles groaned when he was chosen. "Couldn't you have chosen Tails instead?" Knuckles whined. "Stop being a crybaby & choose already!" Tails growled, trying to steal a base & just barely making it. "Alright!!" Knuckles yelled. "Well if I choose dare you guys are going to make me do something stupid so I choose....truth." "Alright." Silver nodded, thinking for a moment, then smirking. "OK. If you cannot make the home run on the very first pitch, you'll have to honestly answer this question: how badly do you wanna bone Julie-Su?" Knuckles' eyes instantly widened & glared at Silver. "That's none of--." Knuckles started. "Your character's up, Knucklehead." Silver interrupted, pointing at the TV screen.

In the attic, Julie-Su was also blushing, but covering her mouth to avoid any giggles coming out of her mouth. But the girls were already giggling. "Knuckles wants some luvin'." Rouge teased Julie, giggling. Back in the living room, Knuckles readied his character. When Sonic's character threw the first pitch, Knuckles' character swung the bat & the ball was crushed directly into the scoreboard in the game. "YEAHHH!!!!" Knuckles triumphantly yelled, raising his fists in the air. "As I was saying: THAT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!!" Knuckles grabbed his controller & resumed the game after his player came to home plate. In the attic, the girls were quietly cheering for Knuckles' homer. "I guess really bad." Julie giggled.

Knuckled then looked around the room, trying to find who to play the "truth or dare" game next. "OK....next up is....." Knuckles started. "Sonic!" "Wha???" Sonic gasped, looking at Knuckles. "Why did you choose Tails?!" "Because I chose you." Knuckles answered. "Truth or dare?" "I choose dare!!" Sonic answered, smirking. Knuckles grinned & then put three chili dogs on a plate in front of Sonic. "Now if you cannot last 30 seconds without eating or even touching any one of these three chili dogs....." Knuckles started. "....you will have to make out with Amy, touch all over her body like she's your woman, in front of Sally." Sonic's jaw dropped & he clenched his fists. "You bastard...." Sonic growled. In the attic, the girls, including Sally & Amy, giggled & tried not to laugh. They knew that Sonic was impatient but also knew that Sonic did not like going near Amy. "Come on, Sonic, FAIL!!" Amy quietly begged, hoping Sonic would fail. "Don't fail, Sonic." Sally whispered, crossing her fingers for hope that Sonic could make it.

"You're on, Knucklehead!!" Sonic yelled. They all paused the game & Tails then adjusted his sports watch. "You ready?" Tails asked. Sonic nodded as Knuckles & Shadow held Sonic back but just barely in case Sonic couldn't last that long. "OK.....GO!!" Tails announced as he clicked his watch, starting the stopwatch. "1....2....3....!" Silver & the rest yelled, counting down. To Sonic, the seconds seemed like hours. "....10....11....12....13....!" The boys continued. Right when they said "15!" Sonic knew he couldn't take it. He wanted those chili dogs badly but there was NO WAY he wanted to make out with his stalker....right in front of his crush. I made it this far. Sonic thought to himself, gritting his teeth. Think of unsexy thoughts about Amy. Let's see.....Amy with a beard? Nah not good enough. Amy as a boy? Eww that's no good!. Amy dressed as RoButtnik & packing all of his weight? FUCK!! That's far worse!! Sonic closed his eyes shut as he tried to force that thought out of his head.

"....28....29...30!" The boys finished as Tails clicked his sports watch & Sonic, now free from Knuckles & Shadow's grip, lunged right for the chili dog, shoving the whole thing in his mouth. "I knew you would wait than go to second base with your stalker." Knuckles laughed. "SHUT UP!!" Sonic yelled after gulping down the second chili dog. In the attic, Amy pouted as she witnessed Sonic barely able to last 30 seconds without eating a chili dog. As for Sally she quietly cheered to herself, but did not want to rub it in Amy's face since she knew it was mean. Back in the living room, after Sonic finished the chili dogs & went back to the couch after washing his gloves in the bathroom, Sonic then grinned as he looked around to see who was next.

"Tails, you're up!" Sonic announced, after Tails got a double in the game. "Shit." Tails cursed. "And I was already beginning to think I wasn't playing! I choose dare." Sonic chuckled. "Alright, big guy. IF....you cannot try to steal a base, then you have to ask Amy out on a date....while I take Sally on a date!" Tails glared at Sonic. "You gotta be fucking kidding me, Sonic. She'll kill me!" "Oh come on, Sally thinks of you as her surrogate son." Sonic chuckled. "I was talking about your stalker, jackass!" Tails explained. In the attic, Sally & Amy frowned at the TV screens. "Jerk." Amy quietly replied, crossing her arms. "It could be worse, Amy." Sally explained. "He could've asked Tails to ask any of us out." Amy just shook her head.

Back in the living room, Tails got himself ready to steal the base. Sonic grinned as he saw Tails' character getting ready. When the first pitch was thrown, Tails made a run for it, using all of his energy in the bar to try & make it. But Sonic's character was too fast as he pinned Tails with the ball just before Tails could make it. Tails shook his head, glaring at the TV screen. In the attic, the girls quietly laughed at Amy, except Sally. "Great. I got a date with my darling's best friend." Amy pouted, glaring at the TV screen. "Give Tails a chance." Sally quietly explained, trying to comfort Amy. "He may not be so bad after all." "Yeah." Amy nodded. "But for now, let's see what else we can learn from their secrets!"

After Tails & Silver finished eating a buffalo wing, Tails then grinned, knowing who's next. "Shadow?" Shadow grumbled. "I choose truth." Shadow announced. "Made the mistake of choosing dare & losing to this faker." "OK." Tails chuckled. "Do you like Rouge?" Shadow's eyes widened when he heard Tails' question. "And I'm not talking about 'as a friend' either." Tails added. Shadow gulped & didn't say a word but unfortunately for him, his already-red cheeks gave it away. "Haha! Shadow likes Rouge!" Tails laughed. "Shadow loves Rouge!" Sonic & Silver both said, pointing & laughing at Shadow. "Yeah! Shadow wants to hit that!" Knuckles laughed. "Fuck you!" Shadow grumbled.

While the boys then swapped "The Bigs 2" for Shadow's favorite "Halo 3", the girls giggled at Rouge, who was surprised from Shadow's biggest secret. "Shadow loves me?" Rouge quietly asked, covering her mouth with her hand. "Why didn't he tell me?" The whole time she was thinking about Shadow loving her, she felt her heart race. She remembered that Shadow was always there for her, even when she didn't need anything. She knew that she had a crush on Shadow, especially when she had a crush on Knuckles but she only wanted the Master Emerald. She smiled to herself but she put all thoughts of her & Shadow having a future together when the girls yet again huddled together, hoping to learn more about the boys' dirty little secrets.


	4. Game Over

Chapter IV - Game Over

When the boys started their game "Halo 3", they had no idea that the girls were giggling quietly, watching the reactions of everyone dying in the game. "Hey that's not fair!!" Tails shouted. "I wasn't even near that bomb!!" "Get used to it." Knuckles suggested then he saw his character get hit in the head by a sniper bullet in the game. "What the fuck??!!" Knuckles yelled at Shadow. "Sorry, Knucklehead." Shadow apologized, trying hard not to laugh but ended up bursting in laughter.

"Hey that's my Warhog!!" Silver yelled at Sonic. "You're too slow!" Sonic teased as he drove the vehicle in the game & shot down a few others. "Hey that's cheating!!" Knuckles yelled. "Quit you're whining, Knucklehead." Silver grumbled. "On second thought, if you get killed by a sniper again, you will.....have to get up & do the Chicken Dance for one whole minute!" "Hell no." Knuckles refused, shaking his head. "What's the matter?" Shadow asked. "You chicken?" Knuckles growled as Shadow made a few chicken noises at Knuckles while the others joined.

In the attic the girls quietly tried not to laugh as they saw Knuckles about to be humiliated by doing the Chicken Dance if he ended up dying again. And just as they expected, Knuckles' character ended up being sniped by Tails only two minutes in the next round. In the living room, Knuckles was fighting the urge to throw the controller at the TV screen. "Don't you dare break this TV." Sonic warned Knuckles. "You break it, you're buying me another one." "Fuck you." Knuckles grumbled. "Now, Knucklehead, time for your dance." Silver smirked, getting up & looking at the music Sonic had. His smile got bigger as he knew Sonic had the same Chicken Dance song that was popular in other parts of Mobius.

"You got that stop watch ready, Tails?" Shadow asked, with Tails nodding. "Alright.....now dance!" Silver announced, starting the song. Knuckles was forced to get up & right when the song started, he had to flail his arms like how they remember doing the Chicken Dance when they were kids. The boys clapped as the song progressed & Knuckles continued flailing his arms, adding much to the humiliation. In the attic, the girls had to cover their mouths & also find anything to mute their mouths so their laughs couldn't be heard. "I can't believe he's doing this!" Julie laughed. "How embarrassing for poor Knucklehead!" Rouge added. Sally & Amy were laughing too hard to comment while making sure that their laughs were muted.

After the song ended, Knuckles sat down & grabbed his controller. "Still got the moves like when we were kids." Sonic laughed. "Shut up." Knuckles growled. "Why not play a different game?" "Well, let's see what we got." Silver said, getting up & looking at the games. "Hm....Need for Speed Most Wanted. Haven't played this in a while." Silver put in the disc in the console & started it up. In the attic, Blaze & the rest of the girls huddled up again, wondering what other secrets could be spilled. "This is getting boring." Amy whispered. "Shh!" Blaze hushed Amy. "I can't take this." Amy announced, starting to get up. "I gotta get us some of that food!"

"No you don't!" Julie stopped her. "Yeah what if they catch us?" Rouge explained. "There's no way to get into the kitchen without being spotted." Sally added. Amy pouted & sat back down. Then out of nowhere, Amy's stomach started making loud noises, having the girls tried to grab a few pillows that were in the attic to mute her stomach. The good news was that the boys were too busy, in the game, racing away from the cops & they didn't hear. "Thank goodness." Sally sighed with relief, along with the rest of the girls. "Why didn't you bring any snacks, let alone eat before we went on this mission?" "I had plans." Amy explained. "I was going to Papa John's & enjoy a nice big extra large meat lover's pizza with a stuffed crust." The girls rolled their eyes & then huddled up against the TV again until Amy's stomach once again made another loud groaning noise, having the girls mute the sound with the pillows.

Meanwhile back in the living room, Shadow looked around the house. "You guys hear something?" The boys then paused the game & looked around. "Must be the background noise in the game." Sonic answered. Silver nodded & resumed the game. Silver then groaned as he yet crashed & the cops had pinned his car right against a wall. "SHIT!! That's the third time!!" Silver yelled. "When I was going for the milestone, it was extremely easy!! Tails can you try & get Sonic's strategy guides please?" "Sure." Tails nodded, getting up & walking to the book shelf. Ironically that was right where one of the cameras the girls hid. In the attic, the girls froze right when they saw Tails heading right for the shelf. "He's gonna find it." Rouge whispered. "Shh!" Julie hushed. "What if he doesn't?"

But the worst had already happened when Tails, after getting the strategy guides, was already looking in the camera. "Hey guys. Look at this!" Tails announced, waving for the boys to "come here". In the attic, the girls' eyes widened in fear as they saw Tails & the boys look right in the camera. "Shit! We're busted!!" Blaze yelled. "Sally, escape plan?" Rouge asked. "There is no escape plan!" Sally announced. "What?!" Julie yelled. "We only had time to plant the cameras & set everything up!" Sally explained. Then the girls looked right into the TV's with Tails & the boys looking at the camera.

"There's wire here...." Tails started, following the wire. "....& it leads right up to the attic!" "Who was spying on us?" Sonic asked. "I wished I had my Chaos Emerald so I can--!" Shadow started. "No, Shadow." Silver interrupted. "I have to agree with Shadow!" Knuckles growled, having him & the boys go right for the attic door. The girls were arguing on whose fault it was when all of a sudden they saw the attic door open & they saw the faces of five angry boys pop up in the attic. "Well look at what we got here!" Sonic announced. "So these are the ones who were spying on us?" Tails added. "Party crashers." Shadow grinned. "Wanting to spoil our party, do they?" Knuckles asked, smiling evilly at the petrified girls, who were backed up against the wall.

"What do we do about you all?" Silver asked. "Maybe we should teach them not to crash our party." Knuckles answered. "Yeah!" Tails agreed. "Time for punishment, girls!" Sonic grinned. Shadow cackled as the girls looked at the boys with fear, holding each other in fear. "Can't believe this." Rouge whispered to the girls. "All this & we ended up getting to face the wrath of five angry video gaming boys!" The girls nodded in agreement, sweat pouring down their foreheads, wondering what the boys will do to them.


	5. Game On

Chapter V - Game On

The girls shivered on the couch while the boys grinned at them, thinking of things to do to them. "So you decided to crash our party, eh?" Silver started, grinning. "What shall we do to you to teach you all a lesson?" Sonic added, also grinning. Sally started thinking on what to do to get out of this tight spot. Then she smiled as she thought of a plan to throw the boys off track. "If we can beat you in video games, then you let us join your party?" Sally asked, smirking. The boys were stunned; they never had played against the girls, let along any girl, in any video game before.

Sonic & the boys looked at each other & then started laughing. "You think…..you can challenge….us?" Shadow laughed. "You're on!!" Knuckles yelled, giving Sally the controller. "Let's see if you can beat me in this race." Silver chuckled, starting up the race after Sally customized her car in the game. Sally smirked at Silver & when the light turned green, they took off with incredible speed. Silver took the lead & laughed. "Told you that you couldn't beat me!" Silver yelled in triumph. "Race ain't over yet, Silv." Sally grinned, then used a shortcut & had her car race right in front of him, colliding & causing Silver's to crash. "WHAT THE FUCK???!!!" Silver yelled while Sally laughed. "Better use your brain like a certain hedgehog I know."

Sonic shook his head while giving her a dirty look. "YEAH!!" Sally yelled in triumph as she crossed the finish line about fifteen seconds before Silver did. "How did you beat me so easily?!" Silver asked. "Well you boys aren't the only gamers." Sally giggled. So she's that GamerPrincess93 that I had a hard time beating. Sonic thought to himself, remembering playing against her & not even knowing it was Sally herself. Might explain why her GamerScore is a lot higher than mine. "We win, boys." Blaze giggled while the boys groaned in embarassment. "I can't believe this!" Knuckles grumbled. "How can you lose to a girl?!" Tails added., glaring at Silver. Silver couldn't even explain; he was speechless. Julie-Su got up from the couch & took the controller from Silver, then sat back down & started challenging Sally again in the same game.

Silver laid back, covering his face with his hands. When he uncovered his face he saw Blaze sitting on his lap & smiling at him. "Hey, handsome." She greeted, smiling. "Wha?" Silver stuttered. "Are you mad at me?" Blaze asked. "For spying on you?" "Nah." Silver answered. "I was a little surprised but I just wanted you to be here. I really wanted to take you out to dinner tonight." Blaze smiled & leaned forward to kiss Silver. "There's the smile I love to see." Silver smiled after breaking the kiss. Blaze giggled, then laid her head on Silver's shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her.

As for Shadow, who sat in another chair at the other side of the couch, he was starting to get bored of Sally & Julie racing again & again. He closed his eyes, feeling sleepy, until he felt a hand trace his quills. He opened his eyes to see Rouge, grinning at him while sitting on the arm of the chair. "Don't scare me like that!" Shadow rubbed his eyes while Rouge giggled. "You're so cute when you're mad." She whispered in her flirtatious tone, then got off of the chair & sat on Shadow's lap, making him blush until his face was as red as his red stripes on his quills.

"I'm sorry we spied on you, Shady." Rouge apologized. "But why didn't you tell me?" Shadow looked into Rouge's eyes when she asked him. Her eyes sparkled like the gems that she always pursued from the light from the TV. Shadow didn't care where the light was coming from. "I….I thought you would….laugh at me & assume it was a joke." Shadow answered. "Awww, Shadow." Rouge giggled. "You know I would never laugh at you. You're the Ultimate Life Form; you can handle anything." "Anything?" Shadow repeated. "Even this?" She asked, leaning forward & surprising Shadow with a soft kiss. Shadow was speechless after she broke the kiss, causing her to giggle some more. "Mmmm, strawberries." Shadow grinned, placing his hand on her leg & slowly rubbing it, now causing Rouge to blush.

For Amy, she was a little nervous & uncomfortable while she sat next to Tails, but he hadn't really made any move that made her feel even more uncomfortable so she allowed him to make the first move. Tails slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders & she leaned closer, laying on his shoulder. "Looks like love is in the air." Amy whispered to Tails, pointing at Silver & Blaze then Shadow & Rouge. Sonic heard Amy & noticed that Blaze has fallen asleep while Silver was holding her close. Sally & Julie noticed that Shadow was returning Rouge's flirting by giving her butterfly kisses on her neck & shoulder, causing her to giggle. "Can't you two get a room?!" Knuckles growled at Shadow & Rouge. "Maybe when you kiss my ass, Knucklehead." Shadow answered, glaring back at Knuckles.

"Well the same could be said for Silver & Blaze over there." Julie-Su added, pointing at Blaze, who was now kissing Silver's neck with Silver's face now just as red as Knuckles' fur & Shadow's stripes. "Blaze? Blaze, wake up." Silver whispered. "Hmm?" Blaze asked, yawning & stretching, just when Sally pulled out a new game called "Ghostbusters The Video Game". "What did I miss?" Blaze asked, yawning again. "Well…Rouge was flirting with Shadow, Sally & Julie were racing each other, Sonic's bored out of his mind, Tails & Amy, well, they just started things." Silver explained. "What did you dream about?" "I'll explain…..after we get something to eat." Blaze answered, getting up from Silver's lap & walking in the kitchen, holding Silver's hand & having him follow her into the kitchen.

"Sonic, you're up!" Julie announced, handing Sonic the controller & getting up to sit at the couch where Silver & Blaze were. Sally started up the game, while Tails & Amy grabbed the other controllers & joined in the game. During the first mission, they encountered more ghosts in the game. "Get the ghost! Get the ghost!!" Tails yelled, trying to use his proton stream to help Amy capture the ghost. "I'm trying!" Amy yelled, trying to zap the ghost but it kept flying in random directions. Shadow laughed as he saw Sonic basically getting beat up by the other ghosts. "Getting your ass handed to you, faker?" Shadow asked, laughing so hard he was crying. "Fuck you, bitch!" Sonic yelled, giving Shadow the finger. "Wasn't very nice, Sonic." Knuckles said to Sonic. "You're not helping!" Sonic yelled, frantically trying to shove the ghost into the trap in the game. "YES!! Got one!" Sonic boasted. "Got a few more to go, Blue." Sally reminded as she too placed a ghost in another trap.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Blaze was heating up a couple slices of pizza while they ate a couple buffalo hot wings. "You really wanted to take me to dinner?" She asked. "Of course." He answered. "I really wanted to take you to this nice restaurant that you've always wanted to go to. I knew you would like the place. But sadly Sonic's game night party made me change plans." "It's alright, Silver." Blaze assured, smiling at him. "I'm still having fun tonight." He smiled then she put the slice of pizza in his mouth before he could speak. "Very funny." Silver chuckled, after he swallowed a bite of his pizza, making her giggle, then he put another slice of pizza in her mouth. She pouted a little, then grinned at him when they both finished their pizza slices. "You got sauce on your mouth." Silver chuckled. "Lemme get it." He then leaned forward & kissed the sauce from the buffalo wings & pizza off of her face, but mostly kissed her soft lips for a minute.

"Ugh. I'm gonna be fat after eating the wing & slice." Blaze winced, belching. "No you won't." Silver assured her. "You're still my sexy kitty." Blaze blushed, then grinned at Silver. He knew that, less than a decade ago when they were starting puberty, she was always being called names for being flat-chested & not having any curves on her body. But now that they were in their early 20's, Blaze had gone from a shy flat-chested teenager with no curves to an extremely beautiful woman with C-cup breasts & curves that would make swimsuit models in magazines extremely jealous. She was also grateful that Silver, her best friend that she knew since childhood, loved her for who she was, not for her body.

He kissed her again, holding her close while she intensified the kiss, slowly wrapping her leg around his legs. Silver then moved his hand down to her butt, squeezing it firmly, causing Blaze to moan. He then moved his hand under her long dark silver skirt to grab her other leg & have it wrapped around his waist. "Can't you two get a room?!" Sonic yelled, looking into the kitchen. Blaze broke the kiss, then grinned at Silver, who grinned at her in return. After Silver let her back down on her feet, she then started running out of the kitchen, with Silver following, & the two ran upstairs. "Where are they goin?" Amy asked. "I'll give you three guesses but you're only going to need one." Julie answered.


	6. Surprise to Silver from Blaze

Chapter VI - Surprise to Silver from Blaze

Silver & Blaze quickly ran up the stairs & entered one of the bedrooms. Slamming the door, Blaze then pushed Silver onto the bed & climbed on top of him, slamming her lips on his with a deep kiss, full of passion. When they broke the kiss to breathe, Blaze grinned mischievously & slowly got off the bed. "Wait here." She whispered in a seductive tone as she walked into the nearby bathroom. With Silver laying back, closing his eyes, & grinning he wondered what she had in store for him.

After five minutes passed, Silver heard the stereo turn on with slow jazz music playing & opened his eyes to see Blaze grinning at him. She still had the same atire but now her eye lids were covered with blue eye shadow & her lips were covered with pink lip stick. "Aren't those Rouge's?" Silver asked, curiously. "Yeah." Blaze answered, her tone seductive. "But she let me borrow them for something I've wanted to do for you for a long, long time!" As she spoke, she reached for her hair band & removed it, having her hair flow down her shoulders.

Silver watched as she shook her head & seeing her hair flow side to side as she looked back at him with a seductive smirk. When another song started to play, she moved her hands down her chest, past her breasts, & down to her legs, then turned her back to him as her hands slowly up her legs to her butt. Turning her head to face Silver, she giggled when she saw Silver's eyes widened along with his jaw. She turned around to face him & surprised Silver even more when she reached for the bottom of her shirt & slowly started to lift it above her head, revealing her black bra while she slowly swayed her hips.

Silver could feel a drop of sweat as he could not believe what is happening before his eyes. Blaze was performing a strip tease for him! _Where did she learn how to do this?_ He thought to himself. _I always thought she was just a shy kitty but now…! _Blaze threw her shirt at Silver & he quickly caught it as she turned around & slowly unzipped her skirt then slowly, while slowly shaking her butt, pulled down her skirt to reveal her black panties, turning her head to face him & grinning seductively. Silver felt tempted to grab her butt & squeeze it but he restrained himself, using his hand to wipe the drool that was leaking from his jaw.

"Like what you see?" Blaze asked as she got into a sexy pose. "Oh yeah." Silver answered, nodding & using his other hand to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. Giggling, she then turned around & moved her butt closer to him. "I know you want to, baby." She giggled. Giving into temptation, Silver quickly used his hand to smack her butt, causing her to yelp. "Oooo!" She giggled. "Harder!" Grinning, Silver smacked her butt again, causing her to yelp again. "Having fun?" Blaze asked, grinning again. "You bet." Silver answered, grinning as well. His expression then quickly turned into nervousness as he saw Blaze slowly climb onto the bed & crawl up to him, her face just inches from his.

"Never thought you were a wild kitty." Silver chuckled nervously. "Didn't you like my surprise?" Blaze asked with a fake pouting expression. "I loved it." Silver answered, wrapping his arms around her waist & pulling her closer to kiss her soft lips for a few seconds. "But why all of this for me?" "Even though you already had plans with the boys, I wanted tonight to be 'the' night." Blaze answered, staring into Silver's eyes with lust & love. Silver's eyes widened at Blaze's words; he wasn't sure that he wanted to make love to Blaze right now. In fact he wasn't sure that they were ready. "T-Tonight?" Silver asked, stuttering a little. "Are you sure you want this, Blaze? I mean are you sure you're ready? What if you get pregnant &-?" Blaze placed a finger on Silver's lips. "Shhhhh. You're still so naïve. But yes, I am ready. There is no one else in the world I would want to give myself too, even if it means pregnancy. Make love to me, Silver, I beg you."

Hearing her request & knowing that he also wanted her so badly, he slammed his lips on hers with a kiss that was full of passion. Blaze reached under Silver's shirt & quickly raised it over his head & ran her hands all over his chest & abs before returning the kiss. Silver pulled away for a moment to remove his cuff rings & gloves & slowly ran his hands over her belly & back. He leaned forward & pressed his lips against the soft fur on her neck, causing Blaze to let out a soft moan. After kissing her neck for a few minutes, he slowly kissed down to her chest, just above her breasts, while he moved his right hand to her butt & gave it a firm squeeze.

"Ooooo, Silver!" Blaze giggled. "You naughty hedgie. But maybe you'd like these instead?" Just when she finished, she moved her hands behind her back to unclip her bra. After unclipping it, she then removed it & tossed it aside, having her breasts revealed to the hedgehog. "How did these get so big?" He asked, staring at them with surprise. "Years ago you were flat-chested!" Blaze frowned at him for a little bit then giggled. "What difference does it make?" She asked. Silver moved his hands & caressed her breasts, squeezing them & having Blaze moan softly again. She then slowly moved her hands down to the buckle of Silver's pants & undid it, slowly sliding the pants off of his legs & tossing them aside.

"Oooo what do we have here?" She asked, seeing a bulge in his boxers. Moving her hand under his boxers, she grinned & started to stroke his manhood, causing him to close his eyes & let out soft moans. "Don't stop. Please." Silver begged. "Someone sure is enjoying this." Blaze giggled. While she kept on stroking his hardened manhood, Silver leaned forward & pressed his lips against Blaze's left breast, using his tongue to find her nipple. "Oooh!" She moaned. "And I thought I was wild!" Chuckling from her teasing, he surrounded her nipple with his lips & started to suck, causing her to moan louder. "Yes! Keep going! Don't stop!" She moaned while he used his left hand to caress her other breast.

While he continued to suck on her nipple, Silver moved his hands down to Blaze's panties, slowly removing them & tossing them aside, but what surprised him was that her panties were already wet. _Did she just…?_ Silver thought to himself, trying hard not to chuckle. Blaze also noticed that her panties were wet & she was already blushing. "Sorry." She giggled. "I didn't know that…..um….." She ended up bursting in a fit of giggles while Silver removed his boxer shorts, revealing his manhood to her. "No I'm sorry." Silver chuckled, grabbing her butt with both hands & having his manhood slide inside of her womanhood.

"You ready, babe?" Silver asked. "Did you have to ask?" Blaze asked back seductively, gritting her teeth from the feeling of Silver's hardened manhood inside of her. She slowly moved her hips back & forth, riding him slowly while he squeezed her butt again. Leaning forward, he then pressed his lips against her breast again, finding her nipple & sucking on it while Blaze started to move her hips a little faster as time passed. Meanwhile, downstairs, Sonic, Sally, & the rest of the gang were finishing up a mission on another game that happened to be one of Sally's favorites: Dragon Age: Origins. "I'm gonna grab a bite to eat." Tails announced, getting off the couch then turning to Amy. "Wanna come?" "Sure." Amy answered, smiling & getting off the couch. After walking into the kitchen, Amy grabbed a chili dog & gulped it down in one bite. "How did you….?" Tails asked, surprised while munching on a slice of pizza. "Also since when did you eat chili dogs?" "Hello?" Amy asked, giggling & licking the chili off of her lips while pointing to Sonic. "Oh." Tails said, raising an eyebrow. "You forgot some chili. Lemme get it for ya." Tails then wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, causing her to giggle. "Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow while grinning & wrapping her arms around Tails' neck.

Before Tails could press his lips against hers, his ears perked up & he looked around. "Do you hear that?" Amy's ears perked up as well. "Yeah I hear it too." Back in the living room, everyone's ears perked up as well. "Yo, Sal, pause it." Sonic requested. "What is it?" Sally asked, pausing the game. "What's that sound?" Listening closely, they could hear the sound getting louder & louder. Rouge blushed upon realizing what the sound was. "Wow." She giggled. "Looks like Silver & Blaze are having a little 'fun', if you know what I mean." Everyone's eyes then widened when they heard two loud pleasurable screams coming from upstairs. "Wow. I never knew Blaze could scream like that." Sonic commented. "Maybe it has something to do with Silver." Shadow added. "You think?" Sally asked, frowning at him.

When Sally picked up the controller & resumed her game, Knuckles noticed that Julie-Su was clutching her neck & groaning in pain. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked her. "Got this cramp in my neck." She answered. "How do you boys not get cramps from these video games?" "We get cramps, Julie." Knuckles answered. "Would you like me to give you a massage?" Julie looked at Knuckles, grinning seductively. "Of course." She giggled, getting off the couch & walking out of the living room towards one of the other guest rooms in the hallway. "Oh boy, here we go again." Rouge announced. "What do you mean?" Sally asked, having Rouge point to the hallway where Knuckles & Julie-Su disappeared to.


End file.
